Energy consumption is an importance index for a dishwasher, especially the heating energy consumption. A conventional heat pump may meet certain heating requirements during a heating process, however, has relatively low heating efficiency. The energy consumption of the conventional heat pump may be extremely large when being heated to a predetermined temperature, and therefore the total energy consumption of the dishwasher is relatively large.